magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
N-Gamer Issue 67
This magazine is dated October 2011 and priced at £4.99. It was released in September 2011. NGExpress Wii's Final Fantasy - (2 pages) :Nintendo's latest Wii release schedule hints at a machine on its last legs. But is The Last Story the end of the story? Wii's Christmas redesign drops features Online survey hints at Epic Mickey 2 3DS redesign rumoured for Tokyo press conference Square Enix confirm Dragon Quest X for Wii in 2012 as they announce ambitious Wii U crossover. Fatal Frame spin-off is 3DS bound Atari announce Rollercoaster Tycoon for 3DS Layton's bonus RPG gets the chop in UK. Little King's Betrayal :Wii fave defects to PS Vita, becomes ugly. Dear Nintendo - (2 pages) :The Wii U game we want you to reveal next is... Star Fox Previews 'Wii' The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - (8 pages) Rayman Origins - (1 page) WWE '12 - (½ page) The Adventures of Tintin: The Game - (1 page) Captain Morgane and the Golden Turtle - (½ page) Get Up and Dance - (½ page) '3DS' Rayman Origins - (1 page) Resident Evil: Revelations - (1 page) Ace Combat 3D - (½ page) Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure - (1 page) Sonic Generations - (1 page) Heroes of Ruin - (1 page) Need for Speed: The Run - (½ page) Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - (½ page) The Adventures of Tintin: The Game - (1 page) Tekken 3D - (1 page) 'Round-Up' Frogger 3D, Beyond the Labyrinth, Tea Dogs, UDraw Disney Princess: Enchanting Storybooks, Edamame Bean, Azito 3D, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime 3, The Black Eyed Peas Experience, WWE All Stars, Crayon Shin-chan: Uchuu de Acho!? Yuujo no Obakarate Features Nintendo's New Faces :Meet the heroes of PS3 and 360 who'll be showing us what they can do on Wii U... :Ninja Gaiden III - Andy Hartup - (1 page) :Battlefield 3 - Rich McCormick - (1 page) :Metro: Last Light - Matthew Pellett - (1 page) :Batman: Arkham City - Andy Kelly - (1 page) The Second Coming of 3DS - (6 pages) Reviews 'Round-Up' 2 pages of reviews. 'DSi / 3DS / WiiWare' World of Nintendo Top 10 Nintendo Happenings - (2 pages) Cosplay: Costume Drama - (4 pages) Word of the Strange - Peculiar plots picked apart - (2 pages) Out of this World - Xenoblade Chronicles screenshots - (2 pages) Download History Lesson #64: Koji Kondo The Way We Were: NGC Issue 90 Judgement Play: bit Generations: Coloris - GBA - Chris Schilling - (2 pages) VC Essentials: Mercs - Mega Drive - (1 page) : Avenging Spirit, Pac-Man, Baseball, Game & Watch Gallery - Game Boy games on 3DS VC Free Gifts N-Gamer Issue 67 Extra.jpg|A Zelda Miscellany (68 pages) N-Gamer Issue 67 Extra 2.jpg|Stickers Also a double-sided Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword poster Adverts Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 74 Other Credits Associate Editor :Charlotte Martyn Deputy Editor :Martin Kitts Games Editor :Matthew Castle Art Editor :Andy McGregor Deputy Art Editor :Kim Bissix Contributors :Martin Davies, Chris DeAngelus, Roy Delaney, Pete Hadley, Andy Kelly, Jason Killingsworth, Andy Hartup, Daniella Lucas, Rich McCormick, Matthew Pellett, Danny Russell, Chris Schilling, John Strike, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell Issue Index Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews